


do not disturb

by angelbeachcat



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, just fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbeachcat/pseuds/angelbeachcat
Summary: Noel is tired after a week of hard work. Cody just loves him.no real plot just fluff
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	do not disturb

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am not claiming in any way that Cody and Noel are gay - they've got real life relationships that I respect and admire. This is just creative writing practice where I take bits of their characters online and use them as parts of a fictional story.  
> Please do not show this to Tiny Meat Gang or any of their affiliates.

They have been so busy these past few weeks.

From late nights at the studio to early morning shoots and interviews, Noel has been working himself to death. Cody encourages him to take a break every once in a while, at least stretch and step away from the computer, but Noel is determined to meet every deadline.

Cody’s proud of him a lot. He’s got his personal music project coming out soon, and a short film that he’d been working on for months.

Finally, the end of the hellish timeline came, ten in the morning on a Monday. Everything was queued up, ready to be released. Cody watched Noel, hands shaking from the sleep deprivation and caffeine abuse, press the send button on the last email wrapping up some loose ends with the sponsor.

Noel had stood up from his computer, smiled at Cody with tired eyes and said he was headed right to bed.

“Join me?” He whispered, arching his eyebrows suggestively as his palms found home on Cody’s waist.

Cody laughed and shoved him fondly, told him he had to get some work done beforehand, and promised that they could spend the rest of their day doing nothing together. This answer satisfies Noel, and he’s softly snoring in the bedroom of their flat.

Cody goes to get the empty mugs from Noel’s office, he does his best not to be noisy while he washes them.

Photographs from the tour are stacked neatly in a pile on their dining room table. He’s tempted to go over and look at them, but also wants to look through them for the first time with Noel.

He’s turned into a bit of a sop since they’ve started dating, honestly. Keeping stubs from movie tickets and setting his phone background to pictures of Noel while he sleeps.

_He’s asleep._

Cody is very tempted to go and try and snag a new one. Noel pretends to hate it, says he doesn’t like the idea of anyone who sees Cody’s phone to just see him in such an _intimate_ (he always draws out the word intimate when he says it) state of being. He always goes silent when Cody offers to change it.

Noel is tired though, super duper tired. Maybe not a good idea to go possibly disturb that.

But Cody is careful!

He used to dive and do gymnastics. That means he’s agile and quick on his feet. Which means he can totally take this picture and fuck off before Noel starts fake bitching again.

He scurries over to their room, gleefully cackling (cackling!) to himself about his plan. 

_Damn, these past few weeks have really loosened a screw and set him back a few years in age, huh?_

He leans over the bed, where Noel has pulled the covers over half of his face while he fell asleep, as if in anticipation of Cody’s idea.He gently tries to peel the covers from Noel’s grip and away from his face with one hand, holding his phone up with the other.

Noel shifts in his sleep. Cody holds his breath, tries to climb over him so it looks like he’s just getting into bed. He lowers his phone arm, but a hand on his wrist stops him.

“Aha, caught in the act,” Noel says smugly, voice gravely and low from being woken.

Cody tries to smile innocently. _Fuck!_

“Hey Noel, how’s your nap going?”

Noel blinks sleepily, adjusting Cody’s position to directly on top of him.

“Was going well until this rat snuck into my room to take pictures of me like a creep.”

Cody puts his head down on his chest.

“Damn, that kinda sucks. Fuck that guy.”

Noel laughs, and Cody tries to roll over beside him, but Noel is quick. He pulls him so Cody’s just lying on top of him, and wraps his arms around his shoulders.

“Yeah, fuck that guy,” Noel agrees.

“Alright, if you’re going to keep me like this, you might as well drape the blanket over me instead of hogging it,” Cody grumbles, and Noel laughs again, music to his ears regardless of how many times he hears it.

_So this is love huh?_

He shifts his weight so Noel can pull up the covers, and then climbs underneath them, ear resting on Noel’s chest, fingers tracing circles on his stomach.

“That tickles,” Noel murmurs in his ears absentmindedly, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh.

Cody wants to say something but can’t really think right now. He looks up at Noel instead, whose face has become relaxed.

They fall asleep like that, Noel’s shirt bunched up in Cody’s fist, Noel’s hand in Cody’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> hey besties needed a break from blurred lines because goddamn it is hard to track time in fictional works! wanted to practice writing some fluff because i'm rusty but decided to share :) also noticed that recent fics in the tag have sad themes and i am not emotionally equipped to read those because i am deeply sensitive so here is fluff.  
> happy late v-day from me! <3


End file.
